1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, it relates to an electrical connector comprising an insulating housing having a housing member for receiving a cover having strain relief means for relieving strain on the plurality of insulated conductors which are inserted into the insulating housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Application No. 91 311 083.9, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an electrical wire connector 2 comprising a one-piece molded female insulating housing 4, having wire receiving electrical terminal 6 secured therein, and a one-piece molded male insulating housing 8 for mating with the housing 4. The male housing 8 has a row of wire receiving passageways 48 each intersecting a slot 56 in the male housing 8. The slot 56 receives the wire receiving part 30 of a respective terminal 6 when the male housing 8 has been fully inserted into the female housing 4. Wires (W) previously inserted into the wire receiving passages 48 are forced into the wire receiving slots 44 of the terminals 6 during the insertion of the male housing 8 into the female housing 4.
Although the device shown and described in this European patent application has many unique features, it may be desired to provide an electrical connector having improved strain relief.